The Darkness Within
by Danni-Sherlockian-Ireland
Summary: John is in trouble and no one knows where he is. Sherlock is the only one with a mind brilliant enough to save him, but can he do it before it's too late? Will turn M for later chapters. WILL BE A SEQUAL. So keep a look out!
1. Realisation

Chapter 1

Dark. Complete darkness.

_When is this darkness going to end_? John thought as he heard the hitched breathing of a man trying to unbuckle his trousers.

John's breath hitched as he was licked in a long stroke up the side of his neck, John shivered.

"W-Who are you?" John managed to whisper as his captor was pushing up his t-shirt and tweaking his already rock hard nipples.

"What do you want with me?" He enquired

"I…..Want….You….. John Watson" The voice said while he was unzipping my jeans.

_I know that voice. _John thought. _That voice is really familiar. _John was wracking his brains to figure out who it was and then it struck him.

It was. James Moriarty.


	2. Frantic

Chapter 2

_Oh my God!_ John had hoped that it was Mycroft and it would have been ok but being Moriarty this is not going to be good.

"Hello, sweetheart, have you worked out who I am yet?" The sly voice sounded Cocky as he continued to lick up and down John's chest.

"Y-Yes…. I-I Know w-who you are." John managed to say while his stomach was doing front flips.

" Well done, my angel, can you whisper my name into my ear please because I'm not sure what it is" Moriarty said as he stopped his licking and massaging and bent in close so John could whisper into his ear…

d^_^b

John has been missing for a couple of hours now and Sherlock didn't like it when he was gone for half an hour let alone more. Sherlock didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

_Sherlock had been pacing up and down the same piece of carpet for hours now._

DI Lestrade was starting to get worried about Sherlock because he had refused to eat drink or talk for the entire time. Uncertain of what he could say to snap him out of his pacing he said to Sherlock.

"Ummm, Sherlock do you want to come for a walk with me in the fresh air?" He had said quite clearly so that Sherlock could hear him. Sherlock sighed, whilst carrying on his pacing and ignoring Greg.

"No I do not" Sherlock snapped.

_Why is John been away from me was it something I said? _Sherlock thought while he carried on pacing the floor.

"Help me Greg, I am stuck and I need to know how to find him before it is too late!" Sherlock looked up from the carpet for the first time and seen DI Greg Lestrade staring at me with a mixture of confusion and misery cross his face.

"Alright, Greg by the look on the face it looks like you are an abandoned puppy, so I will go on that walk with you and we can have a nice chat"

Greg's face cheered up a lot after Sherlock had said this and he ran up to Sherlock and gave him a hug.


	3. Need

Chapter 3

John was almost certain that this was his living hell, bring abducted by his and Sherlock's arch enemy and being abused the way only Sherlock was allowed to do.

Moriarty's breath had become ragged with excitement as he had un-buttoned John's jeans successfully and had pulled them down to his ankles now.

"Do you mind, that's private!" John had tried to protest to him but his words had been cut short with Moriarty's tongue being inserted into his mouth and then once he had finished with that had been gagged, his eyes still blindfolded for the third day in a row.

"No, I don't mind at all, John because I know how much you love me being in you!"

He whispered into a frightened John's ears. _Please leave me alone, please leave me alone. _John thought as Moriarty continued to lick up the side of John's thigh as he caressed John's collarbone. _Mmmm. I love this. His body is so delicious._ Moriarty thought as he grinned evily to himself…

d^_^b

Sherlock had been tossing and turning all night and when the alarm went of at 5 am he had had very little sleep and that did not help with his mood.

_Ughh, why did I let that blithering idiot Lestrade take me to the pub last night I should have stayed at home? _Sherlockthought as he got out of bed and went to take some paracetamol to help with his headache.

"Morning, Sherlock, how did you sleep last night?" Lestrade asked sounding very concerned.

"I barely slept a wink after you took me up the pub last night and made me drink some shots!" He said sounding so angry, that Greg wished that he hadn't asked. "Sorry, but I thought you needed to get out and enjoy yourself!"

DI Lestrade said while sitting in **John's** chair at the table wearing **John's**slippers and dressing gown, whilst reading **John's** daily newspaper!

Sherlock sighed in frustration, made himself a cuppa and went straight back to bed.

" Oh yeah and by the way, I'm not going to work today so you can go home and leave me in peace!" Sherlock snapped at Greg before settling down with his picture of john to try and work out where he was.

d^_^b

"Please remove the blindfold" John said as forceful as he could through the gag.

"I'm sorry Love, but you cannot know where we are because then you will try and find away to contact Sherlock and then I will have to find a way to kill him!" He said with a very cruel laugh that shivered all the way through to my soul. He planted another kiss on to the top of John's forehead and stroked his hair soothingly, even though it didn't sooth John it only made him more agitated.

_I really miss you Sherlock!_ John thought before shedding a silent tear.


	4. Desperation

It has been 5 days! 5 days since I last saw him. I really was craving for his touch.

_I think this is getting way out of hand, I really think he has left me for good now. Why what have I done!_ Sherlock had been asking himself this over and over for days and still hadn't worked out the answer.

"I'm going to work today so that I can get some help from Workers at Scotland Yard to help me find John." He said this to himself because for the first time he had the fat to himself without DI Lestrade following him home and trying to fill up the empty gap that John had left behind. But nothing will fill the gap that John has left behind. Nothing. Sherlock walked outside of 221B Baker Street with a confident look on his face that shows he was forming a plan.

d^_^b

In the secret location that John was being held in, he heard the sound that he had been dreading the most. It was the sound of fabric on bare skin as his boxers were being pulled down by an eager Moriarty, who had previously tied his hands behind the chair he was sitting on so that he wouldn't be able to fight him off.

"I really love the way that you are trying to wiggle away from me John, it makes me more turned on every time you struggle!" Moriarty was whispering this into his ear as he undid the buckle on his belt, using his belt he had secured John's legs to the chair legs leaving them the right space apart so that he could stand between them with ease. "What do you want me for?" John whispered so that only Moriarty could hear him. _Oh God, I know what is coming and it is not going to be pretty! _John thought that this was going to be very bad indeed!

d^_^b

"Right you lot, I need your help." Sherlock had said in the coffee room of Scotland Yard where he had assembled the whole work force for an urgent meeting. Everyone stared around at Sherlock from their little cups of coffee and suddenly the room had gone totally silent.

"DI Lestrade will tell you the details of the last week and I will need people to help me search for John because I believe he could be in trouble."

Greg walked up to stand next Sherlock and he cleared his throat clearly saying.

"John Watson went missing on Saturday Afternoon at 4:55pm and there was a struggle in the capture as we have seen by some scuff marks in the dirt, near the park bench that he was sitting at." He patted Sherlock on the shoulder and the expression on his face was pure glum while he thought in his head over and over again.

_Why oh why, did this happen to me, why oh why, did it happen to me! _ But it was useless; there was no hope for finding John.


	5. The Search Begins

Chapter 5

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" John screamed when Moriarty had pushed his fingers into his bottom with horrendous force that could have knocked him over if he had been standing up.

Moriarty liked how John had screamed and he seemed more aroused with every single scream that escapes out of John's mouth. Moriarty had taken the gag out of John's mouth so that he would be able to hear him scream and be able to kiss him much easier.

"Ahhhhhhh…" John had started to scream again but the scream was silenced by Moriarty pushing his lips onto John's and using his strength to push them open so that he could also use his tongue in John's mouth and this seemed to make John scream even louder. Moriarty liked this. Oh yes he liked it!

d^_^b

Sherlock was loosing the plot. He hadn't slept for a week and he didn't enter his flat anymore, he spent his whole time looking for John and trying to think like him and work out what he would have done but it was hopeless.

Ring Ring Ring.

Sherlock answered his phone with a shocked expression on his face as he saw that the name of the caller was John.

He answered the call with a huge grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear.

"Oh John, how much I have missed you, where are you?"

Then a husky voice that he recognized answered him and said.

"Well, Well, Well, Mr Holmes, it's been a while" That voice sent his stomach into his throat.

_Oh no, I know that voice and this is not good._ The hairs on the back of Sherlock's neck stood up on edge.

"Hello, Moriarty, fancy hearing your voice on this number" He said with as much courage as he could muster. Moriarty's laugh echoed through the phone and right to the bottom of Sherlock's soul.

"Yes, funny that seeing as it isn't my number! Guess who I have?" and he heard John scream as Moriarty was torturing him in some way he could not hear.

"If you want to see John unharmed you have to meet my colleague outside Scotland Yard at 5pm tomorrow, don't be late otherwise he will be mine forever and if anyone is with you I will find out and you will never see your precious John again" and with this threat and an evil cackle the phone went dead.

d^_^b

"Well I think that worked" Moriarty said happily as he flipped the phone shut and chucked it into the bin.

Moriarty walked over to John who was staring at the wall without blinking, looking like he was hypnotised.

Moriarty pulled John's face to look at him in the eyes and with that he firmly placed a kiss on John's lips and smiled pleasantly at John saying.

"Well shall we get down to business then?" and with that he undid the buttons on John's jeans and slid them down. John gulped and said.

"Who did you call? I want to know Moria-?" He couldn't finish his question because Moriarty had put a finger to his lips and said.

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it?" And with that he pulled down John's boxers and John couldn't help but groan as he shut his yes and tried to block out the whole world, especially Moriarty and what he was doing to John.

d^_^b

Sherlock had a decision to make:

Leave John there with Moriarty and guess about what he was going to do to him.

Go and try to rescue him which could end up in th both being captured and ending up dead

But he could only choose number two because if he chose number one he would never forgive himself for doing that to John. His only choice he had was to go face Moriarty.


	6. Facing Doom

Chapter 6

Sherlock had jumped out of bed as his present caught up with him and the clock chimed 4pm.

_Why had he slept so long for, what made me?_ But then it dawned on him and the phone call from Moriarty flashed back into his head.

_Shit, today is the day. _Sherlock shivered when he got dressed and realised he only had an hour before he had to go and face his doom.

He exited and shut the door of 221B for the last time as he thought.

_This is it. This is the end. _He stepped into the taxi that he had called yesterday and told the driver that he had to take him to Scotland Yard and he paid the man enough money for him to not moan.

When he got there are 5pm on the dot, he spotted a very posh looking limousine parked up outside the station with an equally posh looking man standing against the bumper, obviously waiting for him.

Sherlock walked up to him with a confident stride to show that he wasn't scared, which was the compete opposite to what he was actually feeling like in his stomach but this was for John and he had no other choice.

"Hello, are you waiting for me?" Sherlock asked the man and he just nods his head and went around opening the door for me to sit in the limousine.

He got in the driver's seat without saying anything and he drove him out of the town and out into the middle of no-where. The only thing he could see for miles was a very posh looking mansion with a wide expanse of fields.

_Wow, this is a pretty nice place to die. _Sherlock thought and he silently thanked Moriarty for being rich so that he could die in style. Still, his escort had said not a single word to him, obviously what he had been instructed to do and with nothing but a push to Sherlock's back he didn't pay any attention to him.

d^_^b

_Earlier this morning_

"Well John, this whole experience has been fun hasn't it?" Moriarty was in a very happy mood and he wanted John to know how much he had enjoyed it.

John refused to talk to Moriarty because he hated the idea that he was bringing the love of his life into this trap so that he can dispose of both himself and Sherlock. "John, are you not talking to me today? Well we will have to change that then won't we? Hmmm"

With that he had started stroking up and down John's whole body and giving him love bites on his neck and progressing his way down to his collar bone.

John shivered and thought. _Why doesn't he just get over it and kill me already?_

"Why don't you just kill me and get over it for Christ sake!" Moriarty froze half way through kissing John and moved his eyes up to meet John's and said.

"That wouldn't be much fun now would it, eh? Got to let Sherlock try and save you first we can make it more fun for him." Then he continued to kiss John's whole face and neck while ripping his t-shirt so that he can reach his chest to caress it.

"That isn't fair!" John gasped out as he was being kissed by Moriarty.

"Never mind he will be here soon so we need to get you ready for when he tries to find you and that will make it a more interesting game won't it?"

With that he turned from John for a second and grabbed the gag from the table in the corner of the room, when he went back over to John he had a hessian sack and the dreaded gag in his hands.

He gave John another love bite on his shoulder and kissed him firm on the lips and gagged him again.

He placed the Hessian sack over John's head and laughed evily again.

He caressed John's whole body again pulled up his trousers zipped them back up and did up the belt so he looked smart he then went to hide in the cupboard that was by the door and waited.


	7. Reunion

Chapter 7

Sherlock walked up to the door and his escort opened the door for him. He walked in and the posh man pointed to the sign that was pinned to the wall. It said:

Dear Sherlock,

I hope you don't find my riddle too hard. If you don't work it out you will never find your beloved John!

Follow the signs that lead you to him, these signs are used in a compass. These signs are in the first colour of the colour spectrum, they also help you to find your way.

J. Moriarty

Sherlock of course worked out the riddle in seconds.

"I have to follow some red arrows so that I can find John!" _Yes that's it!_ Sherlock thought and he looked straight to the floor where he immediately saw the first arrow. He decided to follow it.

d^_^b

John could hear Moriarty doing something in the cupboard but it wasn't clear but suddenly my stomach started doing front flips of joy when he heard Sherlock's voice calling out.

"John, where are you?" John wanted to shout out 'I'm in here' but he couldn't because of the damn gag!

He finally heard the door of the room creak open and heard the inhaling and exhaling of his Sherlock and he realised that it was a trap and that Sherlock was going to get caught but he couldn't help him. When John heard the floor board creak right next to his and feel the sack be pulled off of his head and he could see again, it was the most appealing feeling in the world and the first thing he saw was Sherlock Holmes.

d^_^b

When Sherlock had opened the door of the room and saw his John Watson in the centre of the room his heart picked up speed as he walked into the room and went over to John.

He pulled the sack from off of John's head, he felt happy that he looked unharmed but when he went to untie the gag from his mouth so that he could kiss him again after what felt like years of not seeing him, he felt a large piece of wood hit him on the back of the head with a huge amount of force and his sight went black and he felt himself fall to the ground.

d^_^b

Once Moriarty had made sure that Sherlock was out cold, he picked him up and slammed him down on the other chair in the room and tied him up identically like he did to John, so that when he came-to he would be helpless and it will make my job easier.


	8. Unsuspecting

John and Sherlock were both trapped in the same predicament. Neither of them knew if the other was safe with Moriarty or what Moriarty was going to do to either of them.

d^_^b

John had watched for a long agonizing hour while Sherlock came back from his unconsciousness, during that hour he had heard Moriarty talking to someone on the phone and secretly wondered what they were talking about but decided it didn't quite matter.

"Well" Moriarty had said once he had finished talking on his phone. "It looks like Sherlock is waking up shall we give him something to stare at?" Then Moriarty bent down and started caressing and kissing John all over his body as Sherlock started fluttering his eyelids.

"What the hell are you doing touching my John?" Sherlock shouted as much as he could with the gag in his mouth.

Moriarty carried on with what he was doing and ignored Sherlock until he heard Sherlock start cursing at Moriarty.

Moriarty stood up and span around to face Sherlock saying in a slightly devilish way.

"Now that just won't do Sherlock you naughty boy! Do you want some attention too?" Moriarty said trying to be polite as he went over to Sherlock and started undoing his trousers to pull them down to his waist. Sherlock shouted

"Now you just wait a seco-!" But Moriarty wasn't having any back chat from Sherlock and he placed his hand over his mouth and said to Sherlock.

"Well, I think you just want some attention so I am going to give you some." With that he started to caress Sherlock with his long bony hands, lick him from collar bone to neck, give him love bites all over his body and finally kiss him using tongues because he didn't want him to feel jealous over what he was doing to John.

Turning to the table where he was sitting at he picked up the gaffa tape and whispered into Sherlock's ear?

"Would you like to have some gaffa tape over those gorgeous lips of yours Sherlock?" Before Sherlock could answer him he had ripped of a bit and slapped it over his mouth to stop him from talking.

"Noooo, you cannot do that to Sherlock!" John screamed out before he thought about the consequences. Moriarty wheeled around and walked up to John and put his face up so close to John's that he could see every single hair and whispered menacingly.

"Do you want it as well Johnny Boy, ehhh?" John shook his head in answer.

"No? Well I would keep my mouth shut then if I were you!" Moriarty's eye glinted and John stayed silent.

d^_^b

DI Lestrade was starting to get worried so he walked over to 221B Baker Street and opened the door to find that the whole flat was empty and that all that was in their bedroom was a bed devoid of Sherlock.

He found this funny but he didn't have any signs of struggle so he thought Sherlock had gone out somewhere so he left it there and went home.


	9. Forever

"Ha-ha, I have you both under my control" Moriarty said with a menacing grin on his face.

"Seb would you come in here please?" John's eyes shifted from Moriarty to the door, just in time to see a tall handsome man in a posh suit and tie enter and walk up to Sherlock.

"May I?" Seb asked Moriarty and he knew what he wanted to do so he nodded to give him his permission.

Seb lifted the sack off of Sherlock's head and started to caress him and lick him and that gave Moriarty the most devilish idea ever and he went over to Seb and whispered into his ear.

"Seb, I have an idea, why don't you abuse Sherlock in front of John if he doesn't agree to my terms?" Seb laughed and evil laugh and said.

"Sure, I will give him a good licking, if you know what I mean!" and Moriarty did!

Moriarty walked over to in front of where John was sitting and put a finger underneath his chin to make sure he was concentrating on just Moriarty.

"Now John I want you to be a good boy and keep all your attention on me and what I have to say OK?" John nodded.

"Ok right, here are my terms for letting Sherlock go. First is you have to stay with me. Secondly, you must love me whole heartedly and give in to my every need both sexually and emotionally. Thirdly, you must marry me so that I can make sure you stay with me for the rest of your life. And lastly, you must forget about all the nice times you had with Sherlock and never see him again."

Moriarty was now crouched down in front of John and not blinking.

_No those are horrible terms, Fucking Moriarty! _John thought but didn't say anything as Moriarty continued to speak.

"If you do not agree to these terms, I will let my right-hand man Seb, abuse your Sherlock right in front of you. Then I will dispose of him in the most inhumane way possible!" John knew that Moriarty wasn't joking and by the look on Seb's face he looked serious but it was the look on Sherlock's face that confused me it was the. _Go on John say yes don't worry about me._ Expression.

John turned his face to look back at Moriarty, and nodded with a sad expression on his face. However Moriarty's face was covered in an expression of Glee mixed with a hint of malice he said.

"Good, good Johnny Boy, but I think it would be entertaining to see Sherlock be abused in front of you any way. So."

Moriarty looked over at Seb with a nod to say go ahead and Seb started undoing Sherlock's trousers and was going to yank down his boxers when John shouted.

"NO, that wasn't part of our agreement, I will disagree if you continue to do that to Sherlock, I don't care about myself you can shag me as much as you want Moriarty and all your friends can too but NOT I repeat NOT Sherlock!"

These made both Moriarty and Seb freeze and turn and look at John's face.

"Well, isn't that touching? I think that is a very good proposition you have made Watson and I will agree to it, is there anything else you would like to say to Sherlock before we let him free?" Moriarty asked in generosity because he never wanted to be rude to John because he loved him.

"Yes, but would we be able to have some privacy for it?" Moriarty was silent for a minute and replied with.

"Hmmm, well I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Seb outside with me please?"

Before they walked out Seb kissed Sherlock full on the lips and then removed his gag so he could talk.

Then they were alone.

"John, are you insane you cannot stay here with Moriarty, I won't let you!" John stayed silent while Sherlock carried on.

"Please, please we can find a way out of this just tell Moriarty, no, for my sake" John just shook his head and said.

"I love you Sherlock, but please just make no fuss when you are let free, go and get another man and I will be fine." Moriarty then re-entered with Seb and said.

"Time is up lover boys, say goodbye to each other."

They untied Sherlock and Sherlock made a run to John and said.

"I will love you forever John Hamish Watson, don't you ever forget that!" He was then dragged out by Seb and they never say each other again.


End file.
